1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a glass container capable of increasing the impact strength of the glass container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for manufacturing glass containers using an individual section machine, for the purpose of easily separating a formed glass container from molds including a blank mold, a neck ring, and a baffle, the molds are oiled at intervals, for example at a rate of once per twenty to sixty minutes.
However, there are the following drawbacks in the conventional glass container manufacturing method. More particularly, graphite included in the lubrication oil adheres to a plunger for forming parisons and the adhering graphite in turn shifts from the plunger to a parison during the press process thereby causing defects in the inside surface of the glass container. Further, when heated, the lubrication oil tends to generate bubbles which will cause defects in the inside surface of the glass container. These defects caused at the inside surface of the glass container not only decrease the impact strength of the glass container but also cause the impact strength of the glass container to fluctuate.